The Core has two components. The Developmental Grants Program provides HNRC resources and/or funds small studies to recruit new investigators and generate pilot data for larger proposals in neuroAIDS research. An external Developmental Grants Committee will review proposals semi-annually and award funds up to $25,000 for 1-2 year efforts. Junior investigators will be targeted for funding, but senior faculty without prior HIV research experience also may apply. The Mentored Investigator Program encourages and monitors trainees affiliated with HNRC faculty who pursue research in neuroAIDS. Support in the form of access to HNRC resources, small grants, and regular monitoring of progress will formalize a program which has had considerable success in training pre- and post-doctoral fellows over the past decade.